


Под трибунами

by reidvest



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Gen, олег пытается разобраться как быть нормальным человеком
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: Да, думает Олег, ты как всегда права, думает Олег, ты как всегда ждёшь, что я буду спорить, чтобы резко отбрить с высот своих моральных устоев, где ты не мёрзнешь из-за своего "нагрейся".
Kudos: 3





	Под трибунами

Шум оглушает, девчонка слева от него визжит так, что уши закладывает когда Ашкенази делает опасную петлю в воздухе, чуть не задевая виском кольцо. Жук несётся над полем валькирией, и Олег не всегда успевает уследить за ней глазами. Это не первый матч, на который он приходит, малодушно натянув капюшон почти по глаза и заныкавшись в дальней секции: он ещё не готов признать собственный идиотизм публично, тем более перед братанами. Он абсолютно отдаёт себе отчёт, что даже дружеские насмешки затормозят его преисполнение, заставив схлопнуться устрицей и оттяпать палец по локоть очередному внешнему раздражителю.

Жук красивая, взгляд хищницы, улыбка дьявола, голос готовой сцапать свою жертву сирены. Кто бы мог подумать, что его так вмажет в крикливую малолетку? Малолетку, твёрдо встречающую битой несущийся на неё с невероятной скоростью огромный металлический предмет. Уф, это было бы почти горячо, если бы Олега так не пидорасило из-за бесед с башкой, планомерно превращающихся в беды.

Он не дожидается, пока Никифоров поймает долбанный снитч, потому что это и так очевидно: стрельцы сегодня без одной загонщицы, а щуплый паренёк из второго состава явно не справляется. Под трибунами уровень шума резко глушится, словно бы под водой, Олега накрывает почти бессознательным желанием двигаться, и он ускоряет шаг, проходя почти половину стадиона, перепрыгивая через поржавевшие балки, прежде чем замереть в ступоре.

Саша замечает его раньше, поэтому к тому моменту, как Олег отмирает, удивление и страх уже сползают с её лица, и она снова устраивается на балке с ногами. Конечно: кто бы увидел, как главная староста курит под трибунами - ужаснулся бы.

Олег не ужасается, добредает до неё, немного переводя дыхание и ёжась от холода, опускается рядом, чуть не подскакивая от того, как ледяной металл пробирает через тонкие джинсы.

— Ничего не отморозишь? — Саша рассеянно смотрит на него, приподнимая уголки губ, и он невольно любуется: девочка с нежной улыбкой и честными глазами, умная, со стальным характером… У него что, типаж на девчонок, которые очаруют, а потом наступят на горло, перекрывая кислород?

— Нагрейся, — отвечает она заклинанием, коротко бросая пас своим железным, и балка под задницей Олега горячеет как хорошая зимняя батарея в их с матерью хрущёвке. Ещё чуть-чуть и станет нестерпимо.

— Спасибо, — Олег, наконец-то, глубоко вздыхает, сбрасывая зябкую дрожь, хлопает себя по карманам, и вспоминает, что докурил последние две перед матчем. Саша замечает, протягивает ему раскрытую пачку тонких ментоловых. Бабских. Фу, Олег как ты можешь, хватит думать этими стрёмными словами! Даже внутри собственной головы он будто ходит по минному полю.

— Ух ты, счастливая, — Саша улыбается уже по-настоящему, но всё ещё выглядит усталой и тревожной. — Ты чего матч не досмотрел?

Олег усмехается, кусает губу: Саша сама тактичность и внимательность, прекрасно знает о всех его предрассудках, прекрасно видит, как он вытравливает их из себя, прекрасно делает вид, что ничего сверхъестественного не происходит.

— Скучно, — привычно оправдывать собственное бессилие посторонними факторами, — и так ясно, кто выиграет.

— Ну, ты же ни на кого не ставил, чтобы так трястись за результаты, — она пожимает плечами, делая новую затяжку. — Квиддич стоит смотреть из-за процесса.

Да, думает Олег, ты как всегда права, думает Олег, ты как всегда ждёшь, что я буду спорить, чтобы резко отбрить с высот своих моральных устоев, где ты не мёрзнешь из-за своего "нагрейся". Олег не спорит — достаёт зажигалку из кармана, вспоминая Надино лицо, полное яростного азарта, и думает, что примерно понимает, что его зацепило. И думает-думает- _думает_ , и впервые этим не гордится.

— Стой! — Он замирает. Филиппова чуть бьёт его по руке, показывая, что он чуть не прикурил свою счастливую с фильтра. Как всегда такая… _Саша_.

— Спасибо, — наконец-то затягивается. — А ты чего здесь?

— Нервничаю, — честно и без подробностей. Олег кивает, но ничего не спрашивает: она выразилась бы чётче если бы хотела об этом поговорить.

Дальше они курят в тишине и шум стадиона над ними усиливается, давит на уши, пригибая к земле. Саша достаёт ещё одну, протягивает ему пачку, и Олег берёт две, закладывая одну за ухо на будущее: сквозь капюшон крысы смотреть ещё не научились и это радует.

— Ты молодец, Олег, — он даже случайно выпускает из пальцев окурок, чертыхаясь, чтобы поднять его из травы. Смотрит вопросительно. — Ты молодец, — терпеливо повторяет Саша как очень опасному шизоиду, — и ты со всем справишься, видишь: с тобой уже можно по-человечески разговаривать.

Олег усмехается, смотрит, как её светлые волосы раздувает ветер, путая их и укладывая на плечи странными узорами. Саша в одном свитере и пока не дрожит, но ни за что не признается, что ей холодно, хотя костяшки уже красные и пальцы каменные. Он даже не противится глупым мыслям о том, что было бы, не будь он таким мудилой (оригинальность в выборе дефиниций поражает воображение) и поухаживай за ней нормально. Отказалась бы она? Стал бы её вежливый (даже тогда) отказ таким ударом?

— Спасибо, — просто отвечает Олег, глубже засовывая руки в карман-кенгуру, сцепляя пальцы, чтобы было теплее. Горячая балка спасает тылы, но от холодного ветра это не помогает. Саша улыбается, ёжась, и он снимает было ветровку, чтобы отдать, но она соскакивает с балки, останавливая его ладошкой.

— С каких пор тебя как мужчину, — ну да, конечно, как они тогда сцепились посреди коридора… — больше не ущемляет отдавать девчонкам куртки? — Вроде и подкол, но звучит простым вопросом, и Олег перебарывает в себе желание огрызнуться, пожимая плечами и обратно закутываясь в ветровку. 

— Рассуждаю из соображений о том, что ты в первую очередь замёрзший человек, а не девчонка. — Он дёргает бровью, усмехаясь почти на автомате, непроизвольно играя крутого парня, и в другое время это бы успокоило, но сейчас, почему-то, раздражает, заставляя смахнуть это выражение, помотав головой.

— Смотри-ка, схватываешь на лету, Погребной! — И она встаёт на носочки, чтобы потрепать его по плечу - выглядит невыносимо мило - а потом салютует и скрывается в балках соседнего сектора.

Олег тушит окурок, уничтожает оба и развеевает запах, спрыгивает на землю, тут же ощущая, как кросы намокают от росы. Над ним взрывается стадион: Никифоров поймал ебучий мяч, и оставаться на поле больше не имеет смысла. Может быть, он даже сходит на вечеринку в честь победы, может быть, его оттуда даже не выгонят ссаными тряпками, может быть этот короткий разговор возобладал для него терапевтическим эффектом, и теперь его потуги отрефлексировать перестанут казаться бессмысленными и безрезультатными, кто знает?

Обнаруженная за ухом ментоловая сигарета, о которой он успевает забыть к вечеру, заставляет обрадоваться как ребёнка, когда Олег замирает перед дверью яриловских апартаментов.


End file.
